Certain medical procedures require the introduction of a multiple devices or materials into the body. For example, a rigid or flexible scope may be used to view biopsy and/or irrigate body cavities, such as the lungs. These instruments may have a port dedicated for the introduction of instruments, as well as gases and fluids, and in some instances, medications. It is desirable to have a valve with multiple ports and channels that allows these functions with minimal manipulation by the user or assistant.
Current methods and devices accomplish the introduction of multiple instruments or materials by connecting, in sequence, an associated conduit or device directly to an existing port of another medical device, or by using a single, or series of, stopcock devices attached to the existing port. Both of these techniques require manipulation of the valve and/or the port by the user or an assistant when changing procedure modalities. Changing connections or manipulating stopcocks or similar valves is cumbersome, and attracts attention away from the medical procedure, increasing the likelihood of error. Stopcocks in current use increase the likelihood of introducing the wrong material if the stopcock is inadvertently placed in the wrong position.